Cassiopeia Malfoy and the Sorcerers Stone
by WolfyPup
Summary: Cassiopeia Malfoy just wanted to be normal, that is until she meets Harry Potter. Her and Harry share a lot of similarities and soon become great friends. But will everything change when they find out the truth that she's been hiding? Cassiopeia/Draco in future books. Might start on the others earlier.
1. The Girl Who Lived

✨The Girl Who Lived✨

On a cold December night, a man with dark greasy hair and an abnormally large nose, delivered a small bundle to the Malfoy Manor, on the same night Narcissa Malfoy was allowed to bring her newborn son, Draco home.

The man knocked on the black wood door. Another man with long platinum hair and pale skin answered the door.

"Good evening, Lucius." The greasy haired man bowed. Lucius Malfoy smirked.

"No need for your lousy charity, Severus." Lucius said. Severus Snape straightened up.

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to fulfill The Dark Lord's wishes." Severus remarked. Lucius's gray eyes landed on the bundle of black cotton blankets Severus was holding.

"You brought the child." Lucius inspected. Severus carefully unwrapped the blankets.

Inside was a pale newborn baby girl with jet black hair and a V shaped scar on the back of her hand.

"Name?" Lucius asked.

"No, Bellatrix never listed a name." Severus replied. Lucius stared down at the scar on the infants hand.

"What's that." Lucius said pointing to the scar.

"That is where Albus Dumbledore tried to kill the girl, surely you and Narcissa have heard all the news that's been flying around." Severus said unconcernedly. Lucius nodded.

"I was never informed of this." Lucius said eyes glued on the scar.

"You may leave Severus." Lucius dismissed and gently picked up the bundle. Severus glared.

"I don't need your permission." He said and apparated. Lucius closed the front door as he vanished inside the Malfoy Manor. His wife, Narcissa was sitting in the dining room sewing together a new baby blanket while Draco slept silently in a crib beside her. She looked up when Lucius entered the room.

"Severus delivered her?" Narcissa asked. Lucius nodded. She gestured for Lucius to give her the child. Narcissa gazed down at the baby girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Narcissa whispered and stroked the baby's cheek.

"You should name her." Lucius said. Lucius wanted nothing to do with this child as well as his own son.

"Cassiopeia Bellatrix Malfoy." Narcissa said quietly. Lucius looked down at his new adopted daughter.

"Even if Bella were to keep the child, she will never make a good mother, she simply isn't around enough with her being one of The Dark Lord's Death Eaters." Narcissa sighed. Narcissa had always shared a bond with her two older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda.

"It's really a shame You Know Who's the father, when Cassiopeia finds out..." Narcissa's voice trailed off. Lucius knew Narcissa had always wanted a daughter and she was afraid of losing her loved ones, she was very protective already of Draco and it had only been a two days.

"We won't tell her." Lucius whispered and put his hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"She will find out, when she's older." Narcissa sighed again.

Cassiopeia, who had rolled over sucking the thumb of the hand with the scar, did not know she was famous, didn't know she would be poked and prodded for a year by her slightly older brother Draco, didn't know she had survived the Killing Curse, and most importantly didn't know she was Lord Voldemort's daughter.


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

✨Platform Nine and Three Quarters✨

"Come on, hurry up!" Called a slightly plump woman with flaming red hair. Cassiopeia had been watching the family for about five minutes, as for her own mother and father had left her and her brother Draco at Kings Cross without the slightest clue of what to do.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters this way!"

Cassiopeia elbowed Draco, he uttered a small grunt, then turned his head in the direction she was pointing. Cassiopeia began to follow the family of redheads, motioning for Draco to stay close behind.

"Can't I go Mum?" A little girl holding tightly onto the woman's skirt asked.

"No you're not old enough, now hush Ginny." The mother said. The girl called Ginny frowned.

"Percy, you go first." The mother directed. A tall thin boy with curls of flaming red hair came forward. He clutched his trolley and ran straight at the brick wall, surprisingly making it through without a trace. Cassiopeia and Draco gaped open mouthed at eachother.

"Fred it's your turn." The mother said gesturing towards one of the twin boys that stood beside her.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other boy said.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." The first boy said and came forward.

"Oh sorry George dearie!" The woman said.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." The boy said and charged at the wall. After the twins had gone through, Cassiopeia decided to ask the woman how to get through the barrier.

"Excuse me ma'am, but how do you um, do that?" Cassiopeia asked playing with her long straight black hair nervously.

"Yeah, um, could you teach me as well?" A voice behind them asked. Cassiopeia turned around, expecting it to be Draco, but instead was a skinny boy with hair the same shade as her own and dazzling green eyes. He also wore round wired glasses.

"And me?" Draco said.

"Of course, it's Ron's first time as well." The woman said motioning towards her son that was standing just a distance away. The boy smiled and waved.

"All you have to do, is go straight through the wall, best go at a running start if you're nervous." The woman instructed.

Cassiopeia, Draco, and the boy, cast nervous glances at eachother. Then out of almost no where, Cassiopeia charged at the wall eyes glued shut. When she opened them again she was on the other side, Ron, Draco, and the other boy with her.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said, "I didn't think that would actually work first time." Cassiopeia nodded in agreement, her long black hair hiding one half of her face, as usual. A large shiny maroon train stood in front of them. On it was a plaque that read, The Hogwarts Express.

"We're really here!" Cassiopeia said grinning at the others.

"We should find a seat, before there're none left." The boy with glasses advised. The three nodded in approval.

On the train there was only one compartment was left. Cassiopeia sat on one side closest to the window, while Ron the other. The boy on the other hand, sat beside Cassiopeia. But Draco went to sit with his friends Crabbe and Goyle in a different compartment.

When they were all settled Cassiopeia examined the boy, but looked away as if she hadn't at all.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

Who Cassiopeia was sure was Fred, took a good look at the boy.

"What's that?" Fred asked pointing at a lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Blimey," said George, "Are you-?"

"He is." Said Fred.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said the boy, "I mean, yes, I am."

The twins gawked at him, Harry turning red.

"Oh,sorry," George said, "did we introduce ourselves? I'm George, and this is Fred, Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron. See you later, then."

"Bye." The trio said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Excuse me, but who exactly is Harry Potter?" Cassiopeia asked. Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Have you been living under a rock? No offense, but Harry is one of the most famous wizards in history." Ron said.

"I didn't know that."

"Honestly I thought it might've been one of Fred and Georges jokes." Ron said. "And have you really got- you know..." Ron pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"Hey, I've got one of those too! Only its V shaped!" Cassiopeia exclaimed showing them the scar that was on the back of her hand. To Cassiopeia's surprise, Ron let out almost a shriek of fear and amazement. Harry looked almost as bewildered as her.

"You're Cassiopeia Lestrange! You survived the Killing Curse as well! It's easy to recognize you, you look exactly like your Mum." Ron said. Cassiopeia's face was a mixture of confusion and horror.

"I look nothing like my Mum, my whole family is blonde." Cassiopeia said.

"Are you sure? Well what's your name then." Ron asked suspiciously.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy."

"You're a Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"That must be horrible." Ron stated. "Not to be rude but your parents are kinda-"

"Jerks. I know." Cassiopeia said. Harry who had been listening closely spoke up.

"So are my aunt and uncle and cousin. They're Muggles though." He said. Cassiopeia suddenly felt a little better after Harry's input.

"I wish I had three wizard brothers." Harry told Ron.

"Five." Ron corrected. For some reason he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out the window. Cassiopeia happened to be fascinated.

"Ron what's it like living in a small house." Cassiopeia asked. It sounded quite rude, but growing up with the Malfoys, she didn't know any better. Ron didn't seem to mind.

"I suppose it's alright." He said still looking out the window.

"It's not all great, being wealthy and all, Dad thinks I'm pathetic for not wanting half the stuff they give me, Mum doesn't mind though. I would love to be poor, I barely have to work for anything I get, it's horrible." Cassiopeia told them.

"At least your parents can afford you new things." Ron smirked. Cassiopeia went quiet.

"I get all of my cousin Dudleys old clothes, and I've never gotten a proper birthday present." Harry said. Ron seemed to cheer up. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the field and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled witch slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart dears?"

Cassiopeia was starved, she jumped up with Harry and out into the corridor.

"Is the whole cart for sale?" Cassiopeia asked seeing Ron's grim expression.

"If you can pay." The witch said her gray eyes twinkling.

"Then we'll take it." Cassiopeia said holding out a dozen Galleons.

Ron stared as Cassiopeia and Harry struggled to heave everything into the compartment.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving." Cassiopeia and Harry answered together. Cassiopeia took a huge bite out of a Cauldron Cake, and threw a Pumpkin Pasty at Ron. The sweet filling tasted excellent after the horrendous breakfast she had been served. She wondered what Draco would think if he saw all the sweets that filled the compartment. Ron scarfed down the Pumpkin Pasty in an instant. Beside him was a lumpy package with four corned beef sandwiches inside.

"Thanks guys." Ron muttered. "No ones ever done anything like this for, me." At about one o clock Cassiopeia felt sick to her stomach. She had atleast eaten a quarter of all the sweets. Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog.

"What are these? They're not real frogs, are they?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Cassiopeia answered through a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"What's the card? I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy." Ron said glancing at the box. Cassiopeia watched as Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog. He slowly pulled out the card. It read:

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Cassiopeia watched Harry hand Ron the card.

"Dumbledore. I've already got loads of him." Ron said. Harry stared at Ron, which Cassiopeia thought was quite bizarre, but realized why.

"Surely you know who Dumbledore is." Cassiopeia said looking over a different Chocolate Frog. Harry shook his head.

"I mean I've heard of him, but I don't really know what he does." Harry said. Cassiopeia thought for a moment.

"Don't feel bad, I hardly know who the guy is either, my Dad says Dumbledore doesn't deserve to be headmaster. Though my Dad does tend to over exaggerate..." Ron once again looked dumbfounded.

"You mean you of all people, don't know who Dumbledore is?" Ron asked mouth gaping. Cassiopeia shook her head.

"Don't you know who you are?" Ron asked.

"What do you-" Cassiopeia was cut off as a girl with bunches of honey brown hair and large front teeth slid open the compartment door.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." The girl said. She had a bossy sort of voice.

"No." All three of them said at a time.

"What are you doing with that rat?" The girl asked. Ron glanced down at Scabbers who still snoozed soundly in his lap.

"His name is Scabbers. He used to belong to my older brother Percy." Ron explained. "My other brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow." Ron said.

"You're going to do magic, well let's see then." The girl said and crossed her arms. Ron took out a wand out of his jacket pocket.

"Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron shouted. There was a flash and Scabbers awoke squealing angrily.

"Is that a real spell? If it is it's not a very good one." The girl said and rolled her eyes. Her brown eyes landed on Harry.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" The girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked Ron with zero interest.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Hermione said, but obviously didn't mean it. Her gaze finally fell on Cassiopeia.

"And who are you?" She asked her voice filled with more interest this time.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy." Cassiopeia said and held out a hand to shake. Hermione took it firmly and smiled.

"You three should change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving shortly." Hermione advised.

"By the way, you have a bit of dirt on your nose, just there." She said to Ron before skipping out of the compartment.

"Do either of you know what House you'll be in?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Gryffindor. All my brothers were in it, and Mum and Dad. But I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if I was put in Slytherin." Ron said.d

"I personally want to be in Slytherin, though with my luck I won't be, Mum and Dad would kill me if I wasn't." Cassiopeia explained.

"That's the house You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter." Harry said. Cassiopeia could tell he was trying to take Rons mind off of Houses.

"What do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." Ron answered. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles, someone tried to rob a high security vault." Harry stared.

"Yeah my parents can't get over it." Cassiopeia said.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They're haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." The compartment door slid open, but this time it wasn't Hermione Granger. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco entered. Draco's face full of interest.

"Is it true?" He asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco looked at his sister and his face filled with envy.

"Yes," Harry gulped. Cassiopeia watched as Harry's eyes darted from Crabbe, to Goyle.

"Why are you here Draco?" Cassiopeia sighed.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern Sister, I can do as I please." Draco said coldly and looked back at Harry.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Draco said. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough which might have been hiding a snicker.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all about Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, hand me down robe, and way more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry.

"Draco leave." Cassiopeia hissed through bared teeth. Draco ignored her.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks." Harry said coolly. Draco's pale cheeks went a pink tinge.

"Draco, stop embarrassing yourself. You don't need to prove how much of a git you are." Cassiopeia sneered. Drug glared at Cassiopeia.

"You're not in this, Cassy." Draco scowled.

"Yes I am, these are my friends." Cassiopeia said standing up hands balled into fists.

"Call me a git again." Draco said. Cassiopeia swallowed. She was tall, but not as tall as Draco.

"Maybe I will, Mummy's not here to stop me." Cassiopeia said sweetly. Draco's scowl got larger by the minute.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said turning once again to Harry, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, my sister, and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up with Cassiopeia.

"Say that again." Ron said, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Oh you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

Cassiopeia had heard enough.

"Out Draco, I demand you, or else." Cassiopeia said. Draco and his cronies snickered.

"Or else what?" He asked. Then with all the power inside her using her mind, she didn't know how but just did, lifted Scabbers off of Ron's lap and tossed him onto Goyle. The rats teeth sunk deep into Goyle's finger, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, the boys disappeared at once. A second later, Hermione Granger came in.

"What has been going on?" She asked watching Ron picking up Scabbers by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No-I don't believe it-he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"That's my brother for ya."

"Can we help you with something?" Ron asked Hermione.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, we're nearly there." Hermione advised.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron asked.

"All right." Hermione said and left. Cassiopeia turned to follow her.

"You're fine Cass, just turn around so you're not staring at us." Harry said. The three began dressing into their robes, Cassiopeia's back turned as she promised. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Cassiopeia felt a wave of nausea wash over her. This is it. Now she will begin her in tire future. They joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Cassiopeia started shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold night air, or her excitement. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students. A giant man with a tangled main of dark hair and a beard equally tangled covered most of his face. He had beetle black eyes and hands the size of trash can lids.

"Firs years follow me!" He called and led them down a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o Hogwarts in a sec." The giant called over his shoulder. "Jus round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four in a boat!" The giant called pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Cassiopeia and Hermione were followed into their boat by Harry and Ron.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself.

"Right then-FORWARD!"

Everyone was silent staring at the castle overhead as their boats glided over the water.

They soon arrived to the other side.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad? The giant asked while he was checking all the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" The boy who must have been Neville shouted. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door. The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
